ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI. Appearance Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face, neck and belly and crooked teeth. He also has a light-green tail. In the original series, Upchuck wears a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Alien Force and on, Upchuck just wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Upchuck's black lines on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Powers and Abilities Upchuck has a very strong, adhesive tongue that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter. In Ben 4 Good Buddy it's revealed that he can't consume ordinary earth foods. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken or frisbee. He can also use the energy as an acid. Upchuck seems to be able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In Duped, it is shown that he can spit out slime. In the season 4 finale episode, Upchuck was able to grab the sub-energy from Driscoll. The sub-energy gave Upchuck super speed. Afterward Upchuck dispersed it by firing the rest of the sub-energy into the sky from Mt. Rushmore, vaporizing the three faces (the fourth one was destroyed in an earlier battle with Vilgax). Weaknesses Upchuck has a limit to how many big objects it can swallow at once. He is also slow when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively fat. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size, but due to his body structure his speed is limited. Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor, Upchuck defeated Vilgax's Drone. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Upchuck defeated the Red Knight and Driscoll. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. *Upchuck returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1, where he battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax, Upchuck battled the wild Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way, Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant Mr. Smoothy. *Upchuck returned in Ultimate Alien in Duped, Upchuck battled Urian. *In The Purge, Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Heroes United, Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. Appearances 'Ben 10' *''The Visitor'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance since Original Series) *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''In Charm's Way'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) *''The Purge'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lodestar) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Upchuck is used with a cheat on the DS version. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Upchuck is on the DS version to replace Alien X and Cannonbolt. Naming and Translations Trivia *Upchuck is the first alien to be unlocked by someone other than Ben. *Upchuck went through many design changes. *Upchuck is one of the five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Way Big, Ghostfreak and Diamondhead. *Some of Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Articguana, Sploot and Mot Snikrep. *Upchuck is the second original alien to reappear in the series to not have the original voice actor, the first being Cannonbolt. *Not counting the non-canon episodes and the movies, Upchuck is the last alien used in the original series. *Upchuck has so far been only in DS games. *Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck which means to barf which is a reference to his ability. *It has been confirmed that Upchuck still has his 4 green tongues from the original series, but in the Ultimate Alien intro and War of The Worlds, you can see that he has a more human like tongue. However in The Purge, he has one, human like tongue, it could of been a mistake and should of been green and it was only 1 of the 4. *Upchuck has one similarity with Chromastone: both can absorb shots and send them back. See Also *Upchuck Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben's Team Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Eating Aliens Category:Eating Alien